


Vengeance

by theoddling



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Swearing, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Sequel toPDAAfter Diego's little stunt in the restaurant, you decide it's time for payback, and you know just how you're going to get it.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955386
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> **Kinktober Prompts:** Edging/Teasing and Angry Sex

After the stunt Diego had pulled, you were eager to get him home and growing annoyed with every delay from how slow he was eating to the fact that he wanted to take the scenic route home. However, you let him continue, knowing exactly what he thought he was doing, and what was actually happening instead. 

As soon as you made it through the door, finally, you pounced on him, knocking him back against the closed front door and kissing him harshly. This was the kind of kiss that doubled as a war, and you were determined to win. His hands gripped your hips, holding you close and you used that to your advantage as well, grinding slowly against him and drawing out a groan from his parted lips. You nipped at his lower lip before slipping your tongue into his mouth. He tried to slip a knee between your legs, leaning like he hoped to flip you around so he could take control, and you growled, pressing your hands to his shoulders to keep him exactly where you wanted him. 

“Y/N?” he asked, panting as you drew back to trail your lips along his jaw.

“You were cruel,” you said, punctuating your words with little open-mouthed kisses. “Toying with me at dinner, teasing me by dragging out the walk home. And now, you’re going to pay for it.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Unless you tell me to stop it is,” you purred, continuing your journey, dragging your teeth lightly down the column of his throat. 

He groaned, his head falling back so that he stared at the ceiling and his neck was bared for you. Deftly, your fingers unbuttoned his shirt as you continued to kiss and lick every sensitive point you could reach, thankful that for once he had forgone his usual sweaters in favor of a nice dress shirt. Sliding it off his shoulders, you growled in frustration when you found that he was wearing an undershirt. Rather than waste precious time, you abandoned the idea of slowly stripping him bare and moved to undo his belt instead, sinking to your knees to kiss the exposed parts of his stomach as you untucked the offending shirt.

As you teased trailing fingers over the prominent bulge in his pants, a flicker of movement caught your eye and a flash of white sailed over your head. You ran your hands over the taut plane of his stomach, feeling his breath shudder beneath your fingertips.

“Oh now you want to be good?” you questioned, a self-satisfied smirk on your face. “It’s too late for that.”

You hated giving up even that fraction of control by allowing him to decide for himself to take off his clothes, but what you wanted to do would be so much easier without fabric in the way, so you did. You rocked back on your heels and stared up at him, totally in command despite your suppliant position.

“Fine. Then strip for me.”

You watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, nodding rapidly and nearly falling over himself to follow your orders. When he was bare before you, you placed your hands on his hips, pressing him back against the door. 

“Now, stay right there,” you instructed, letting your breath ghost over him. 

You trailed feather light kisses across his skin, lips crossing every inch except where he wanted you the most, lingering to pay particular attention to the sensitive scars that littered his body from years of fighting. 

“Y/N…” he whined, fists clenching at his sides as he resisted the urge to bury them in your hair and guide you to what he needed. “Please…”

“Please what?” you asked, rocking back and removing all touch, which only made him whine louder. “Use your words Diego.”

“Please, baby, I need your pussy, your mouth, something, anything. I need you, need to feel around me baby.” he begged, repeating it like a chant. 

You bit your lip, the sound and sight of him so desperate for you so quickly sending a jolt of electricity through you, your thighs clenching in a search for friction. His words cut off suddenly in a wanton moan as you surged forward, licking a long stripe along his cock before wrapping your lips around the tip and sucking harshly. His head slammed backward, banging hard against the fiberglass he was practically pressed into and you paused; you had no intention for your little game to result in actual injury. 

When he didn’t seem to have a pained reaction, you smiled around him and began to move, each bob of your head sinking you further down onto him until he was hitting the back of your throat and you struggled not to gag. You kept the pace slow, almost lazy, and when he bucked his hips, trying to take more than you were ready to allow him, you reached up, digging your nails sharply into the bony parts of his hips and pressed him back again. He hissed, sucking in a sharp breath as the pain bled into the pleasure.

You felt him trembling beneath your touch, so close to tipping over the edge that you could literally taste it on his skin, the salt of sweat and pre-cum mingling on your tongue. Staring up at him, making sure he could see the predatory and pleased look in your eyes, you slowly backed away, pulling your mouth off of him completely. A thin line of spit continued to connect you to him and you raised a hand to demurely wipe it away.

“Fuck, why did you stop?” he panted.

“Because, I’m not done with you yet.” You rose to your feet, pressing yourself to the long line of his body. “Maybe now you’ll learn your lesson about playing nicely.”

You leaned in as if to kiss him, when you caught something spark behind his eyes, a fire that you very rarely saw, and it distracted you just long enough. Strong hands gripped your hips, pulling you flush against him and then suddenly, it was your back against the wall. He kissed you hungrily, all tongue and teeth, as if he truly intended to devour you whole. One hand trailed down your thigh, hitching your leg up around his waist so that he could press even deeper against you. 

“Diego,” you moaned as he turned his attention to your favorite place, the sensitive spot behind your ear. 

You tilted your head to give him better access to it and he rewarded you with a harsh bite, sure to leave a mark. 

“Bedroom, now,” you panted, trying to regain some semblance of control. 

Finally agreeing with you on something, he moved quickly, lifting you so that you could wrap your other leg around him as well, balancing your weight with hands that pinched and grabbed at your ass. Without breaking his attention from your neck, he stumbled down the hall, not caring that you knocked into the walls and doorframes as you went. You kicked off your shoes somewhere along the way, and as soon as you both dropped onto the mattress, his hands travelled up, practically tearing your rumpled dress off you. 

“You think you’re the only one who can play games, princess?” he growled, biting and mouthing down your exposed skin until he reached the swell of your breasts. 

Roughly, he slid one of his hands under the band of your bra, palming your breast and rolling your pert nipple under his fingers. You arched into his touch, reaching around behind yourself to undo the clasp (before he completely ruined the expensive garment by stretching it out of shape). As soon as you did, he yanked it off you, and fixed his lips around the unattended bud, sucking harshly.

A high, keening whine escaped your lips and he chuckled, vibrating your skin. His free hand moved your panties out of the way, sliding them down just enough to allow him access. 

“God, you’re so wet for me,” he groaned, teasing you with the faintest touch of his fingers over your folds, not dipping close enough to bring you any satisfaction.

“Truce?” you asked breathlessly. “No more games. Just fuck me.”

“Oh I’ll fuck you alright, princess,” he growled, moving back up your chest and throat to hover over your lips again. “But there’s no truce until you’re begging. And remember, you started it.” 

He smirked at your shiver of anticipation. With one thrust, he bottomed out, pausing long enough for you to adjust before he set a punishing pace. Each time he withdrew nearly all the way out, only to fill you completely once more, your body fluttering around him as he found his mark with precision, driving you mad. 

“Diego!” you cried, voice strained and eyes squeezing shut. “I’m going to cum!” 

“Go ahead, cum for me. But I want you to look at me when you do.” He grasped your chin with one hand, holding your gaze on him, the other hand tweaking your nipple again.

You cried out, your muscles spasming and clenching around him as you came, but he continued to fuck you through it, pace never stopping. You bucked your hips to meet his thrusts with your own. If he wanted war, then you would fight back with all you had. 

The coil within you wound up again, quicker than you thought possible, and you started seeing stars. 

“That’s it baby,” he muttered before pressing his lips to yours, tongue delving deep and motions never faltering. 

You felt yourself crest over the edge of pleasure again, sucking his lower lip into your mouth and biting down on it as you did, your squeal mixing with his groan.

“Can you manage one more for me, Y/N?” he asked, stilling for a moment, all his performative aggression vanishing in the wake of concern for you.

You nodded, unable to find the words but still wanting him more.

“That’s my girl,” he smirked before resuming pounding into you. 

You squeezed the hand he had entwined with yours and brought your other one up to scrabble across his back, surely leaving thin red lines with your nails. His hand trailed down your body, leaving your breast to slip between you and rub circles on your oversensitive nub. 

You wrapped your legs back around his waist, pulling him closer.

“I’m gonna cum again,” you panted. “I want you cum with me Diego baby. Please. I wanna feel it.”

Your words and bucking, pressing closer than should have been humanly possible, the clench of your muscles around him, the sting of your nails, it was all too much for him. His hips stuttered, thrusts losing their rhythm until you felt his release, driving you over the edge again with a primal scream, vision flaring white, every nerve overstimulated. 

Weakly he trailed to a halt, pulling out of you and rolling to the side, brushing sweat-damp hair away from your brow.

“That was amazing,” you mumbled hazily, rolling to face him, clinging to him weakly as you came back to earth. “I should rile you up more often.”

He laughed, equally breathless as he snaked an arm around your waist. “Fuck, I love you.”


End file.
